


The Changeling and the Musician

by SilverSnowflake0224



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fae, Angst, Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Number Five | The Boy, M/M, Magic, Not Siblings, Not really though, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Possessive Number Five | The Boy, Pseudo-Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, different time period, fiveya - Freeform, not adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnowflake0224/pseuds/SilverSnowflake0224
Summary: The Fae adored music. And though Vanya pretended to forget them, this did not change.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Leonard Peabody
Comments: 15
Kudos: 203
Collections: The umbrella academy, myreads





	1. Chapter 1

They all were different from others. But with him, Vanya knew there was something more.

Before Vanya was taught to write, she knew it. She could not say when she came to that conclusion, for as long as she had been a part of the umbrella academy orphanage, she knew he was not like the rest of them. Not with his green eyes brighter than the leaves they caught in the wind. Or with his ears that came to a point, seeking silent whispers he was not supposed to hear. Especially that smile. One that even when a child, when he should not have been able to understand the world enough to have it, was dripping with arrogance and mischief.

But it was only when the nanny, Grace, told them bedtime stories that Vanya understood. “…And then the Fae returned the human child to the mother, safe and healthy. For as the mother had taken care of the changeling child, so did she take care of the human one.” Grace smiled when the children clapped politely, some loudly, at the evening tale. Another fairy tale about changelings and fae that adults said were for kids. Even though they were the ones avoiding mushroom rings and wearing iron around their wrists.

“That will have to be our last story for the night children.” Grace closed the yellowing pages against the protests of the children before her. “Now, now. Good children do what they are told and go to bed right away. Unless there are some changeling children here which I should be worried about.” Her voice was playful. Teasing. The children laughed, covering their mouths, and sneaking mischievous glances across the carpet. 

But Vanya did not laugh. Her smile that had been bright at the promise of a new story had slowly faded as the story went on. Her gaze turned to her left, to the boy who dutifully sat at her side. He gazed straight back at her.

That night when the moon shone through the broken windows, Vanya had crept into the small room he had claimed. She knew he was awake, and he did nothing as she shuffled closer. 

“Are you a changeling, or a fae?” 

When she slipped beneath the covers and whispered her question, he did not bother trying to change her mind. Or make her feel foolish as he did other children. He never did with her. “Technically, they are the same. A changeling is a fae raised in human lands.” 

“Why?” When he turned and raised an eyebrow, she whispered softer, careful not to wake anyone else through the thin walls. “Why would fae want to send their children here?” 

“To learn.” He had twisted, fixing his green eyes on her. So intense, even when bags hugged at his eyes. “Learn how humans create. Hear their stories, see their poems…listen to their music.” His gaze softened. Vanya did not notice, or perhaps she was too confused to. 

“You want to learn about the arts?” 

“Fae can’t make any.” His frown was etched in, something Vanya thought so odd on another child. “Fae…lack the ability to create anything that has meaning beyond the physical. They can paint and dance, but only in mimicry. Cheap, angry, hurtful copying. They cannot create something that touches the heart. No stories to make someone cry…or music that makes one want to live.” 

Vanya wondered if he was making fun of her. But she doubted it. They matched with Grace’s stories, where Fae music made humans dance till they bled. Or told stories that convinced them to walk into a hungry bears jaw. That was not art. That was not the music that made her heart float above the clouds and made her jump along to the notes. 

His eyes had started to close, and he turned away. With a pout, Vanya had tugged at the blankets till he moved again to glare at her. “You haven’t answered you know.” At his slow blinking, she continued. “Are you a changeling?” 

He blinked. “It’s best if I don’t answer.” He did not have to. 

“Is your name really Peter?” He snorted. “What is it then?” 

He did not answer. He only turned and either fell asleep or pretended to. She did not push. As time passed, she began to doubt he would ever tell her. 

The next week, Vanya asked the headmaster for his old violin. She practiced whenever she had free time, even when the other children wailed for her to stop. Though she sometimes stomped in frustration or her fingers ached from cramps, she played. 

Maggie in the Woods was the first song she learned. She played it for him, the only one she trusted would listen without getting bored. 

When she got through without mistake, he did not praise her. Instead, he said his name was Five.  
…  
Vanya decided at 12 that she had a talent for spotting out the unordinary. Maybe being invisible made the world clearer. 

But of the nearly fifty children that the Umbrella Orphanage were legally required to take in, Vanya spotted six that were not like the others. Luther, who lifted carriages as if they were pillows. Diego who moved the marbles so he would always win. Allison who no one ever disobeyed, not even adults. Klaus, who whispered to thin air and told other children about their loved ones. And Ben, who she once caught petting a strange scaly creature no books explained. 

When Vanya had asked if any of the others were changelings to, Five had scoffed. “Obviously not. None of them are clever enough to be Fae.” Vanya had thought that was very rude, but he had rolled his eyes. “Maybe they are fae blessed. Born from a wish from a fae, their mother or father asked for a blessing or a fae was feeling reckless.” 

“Why are they here then?” Vanya asked, gesturing to the rundown walls and broken floorboards. “If they were blessed, shouldn’t they be with parents?” 

Five gave her a pointed look. “Fae never give gifts, Vanya. Anything given is given in mischief.” 

“Never?” 

“Not unless it is for someone they love.”

Vanya decided it was for the best they did not know their parents. Or what happened to them. 

Sometimes she did not understand how others did not know the truth. But even the children with their own oddities never questioned Five. Sure, they were annoyed at his arrogance and how he seemed to know far more than a child their age should. And sometimes they questioned how he seemed to appear out of nowhere. No one questioned his bright eyes, abnormal height, pale skin or pointed ears. None wondered why he appeared young yet ancient in his bearing. Children seemed to accept that he was odd and adults that he was exceptionally bright. 

It was possible Five was making fun of her. That it was all an elaborate joke and that he was teasing her by stringing her along. But she did not think so. 

Not the boy who always accepted her peanut butter marshmallow sandwiches without question. Who, when she only played a few notes on her violin, would wordlessly appear in her room, and continue what he was doing in silence. Who would drag her out in the forests to show her something from his kind and let her crawl underneath his covers after a terrible nightmare. The boy who whispered his plans and secrets of the world to her while doing chores. That boy would not lie to her. 

He protected her in little ways – ways no one else could see. She remembered the day they learned about Russian names when they were seven and Diego’s unrelenting teasing. 

“Vanya’s a boys name!” He had laughed. “If you cut your hair you’d look like one too!” Childish insults, but at seven they were enough to make Vanya cry. 

The next day all of Diego’s clothes were replaced with dresses and his hair somehow grew as long as his waist. Though Diego had been red-faced for a week Klaus had strutted through town with the clothes as if he were the subject of a famous painter. 

Though Five had not said anything about it, Vanya had said thank you and kissed his cheek. He had become just as red-faced as Diego then. 

They were a fine pair she thought. Her music to his equations. Her emotions to his logic. Humility to arrogance and self-deprecating to confidence. She sometimes wondered if, as they grew, these would change. Would she help him be kinder to others, or he show her how to stand up for herself? Which would come first? 

But as the years passed, another question knotted in her stomach. 

At fifteen she was playing behtoven in the living room when she could play no longer. Her violin went silent and Five looked up from the strange numbers and writtings he scribbled on the wall. “What’s wrong?” 

At first she couldn’t reply. She tried – she did try. But the words did not come out. She choked. Her vision became blurry. “Vanya!” She heard Five curse as she blinked. The next thing she knew he was in front of her, pulling her down to the couch. “What’s wrong?” 

“I-It’s just...” She sniffed and wiped at her tears. Oh, how she hated how easily she cried. When frustrated, angry, scared – they came at the simplest times. 

Five did not comment on the tears. He only narrowed his eyes, intense and focused. “Did Diego make fun of you again?” When she shook her head, his frown deepened. “Did Klaus say something inappropriate and embarrass you?” She shook her head. “…Did one of the village kids take your music notes again?” 

“No!” She protested firmly that time, desperate to avoid another ‘village kids eating daisies’ incident. There was quiet as she wiped at her eyes, trying to calm herself enough to speak. He waited. Quiet. Vanya’s hands became sweaty, and she stared at them when she spoke. “Are…A-Are you going to leave?” 

There was nothing. Vanya did not dare look up. She did not want to see his face when he told her what she knew he would say. But the tears came quicker, and her voice broke. “T-The story said the changeling was switched…T-That they l-left. Does t-that mean you w-will too?” 

“…I’m going to have to.” A brief silence as she bit into her lip. It nearly broke. “I do not belong in human lands. I need to go home.” 

She nodded. She’d known it. It was selfish of her to think otherwise. To expect him to stay somewhere he did not belong, when he may have others waiting for him. With her sleeve she rubbed at her eyes and tried to clear her thoughts. When she pulled back there was tears and snot on her sleeve. Of all things, she had to cry now? Why do I have to be so emotional? She chastised herself, embarrassed of herself as always. 

Softly, Five reached out and tipped her chin up. Forcing her to stare into that intense gaze that made those who did not know him shake as if dunked in cold water. “I’ll be back again. I’ll be back for…I’ll miss…” He stumbled a bit. Then waved towards the halls where the other five were taking their ‘special lessons.’ “There’s a reason fae never stay out of human tales for long.” 

“B-but will I see you again?” 

“Of course you will. You’re my best friend.” When she did not reply he took her hands in his. “I’ll always come back for you.”

She believed him. 

The next day she found a bracelet under her pillow. It was made of silver, intertwined, and woven together like tree branches. In the center was one, small green gem. Smooth as water and as bright as the moon. 

He denied it back and forth. Later Vanya supposed she should not have asked in front of the others, especially when the girls whispered and the boys teased. Later she went and apologized and he brushed it off. But though he never confirmed it, she knew it was from him. A promise that he would return. 

When Five disappeared, Vanya knew immediately. 

She went into the kitchen and found Peter sitting in Five’s spot. No one commented on his hair that was a light brown rather than onyx black. How his smile was pleasant instead of smug. Or how his green eyes had paled and lacked his intensity. Even his skin was a few shades darker than the boy who preferred shade and indoors to read his books while others went out to play. 

He was eating toast with jam. Not peanut butter and marshmallows. 

Through the day she was suspicious. But only when she played a new song did she know for sure. “That thing is really loud.” 

At the end of the day, Klaus had taken the seat Five normally took. Peter did not mind. And Klaus noticed. “Is Peter okay?” He’d whispered to her. 

She nodded. Because yes. Peter was okay. Peter was there. But Five had left her. 

The song she played were sad ones that night. 

It took the others longer to figure it out. 

She was not sure the day Ben figured it out. Just that one day he said he hoped the first Peter was happy. And there was the day Allison came asking whether Peter was different than before. When the others discovered the truth, she was never sure. But they all knew by the time they were adults that he was definitely not the same. 

He was distant – started relating more to the other children then their odd little circle. By the time they were adults and it was time to leave the umbrella orphanage, Vanya was not sure Peter remembered her name. He moved away quickly, somewhere far, quiet. Ben and Allison had gone to her room that day, wrapping her in blankets and giving her stolen cookies. She knew he thought she was hurt. They all did. But she wasn’t. She had been hurt long ago, and not by Peter. He was just the poor boy who got caught in the middle of it all. A part of her was glad she was gone. 

Peter was just a reminder that her best friend was gone. And her – ordinary, nonmagical, unworthy – was left behind. 

She learned, as she got older, that the adults living in her rural villages were often separated into two groups. Those who were invested in the fae, and those who were afraid of them. Oh sure, most said they did not believe they existed. That they were fairytales to teach children to stay in bed at night. 

Yet it was the adults that protested the most that bought iron necklaces and worked to cut off any strange plants on their land from growing. 

And others, though fewer, would gather these plants to let them grow. They would rush after glowing eyes they found in the woods or listen hard for any twinkling in an otherwise silent night. 

They always wore their iron bracelets though. Even the most foolish were afraid of the fae tricksters in the wood. 

Vanya never denied fae existed. But while she stopped avoiding fairy circles, she also stopped listening to stories. She wore iron bracelets, but did not cover the windows when bells were heard from outside. She ignored soft whispers in the woods and played her music without a care for who would listen.

Even those said to be fae blessed cautioned her against such recklessness. After she finished playing When Dancers Dream during a full moon, Klaus had laughed. But there was a serious caution in his eyes. “Don’t you know the fae love to whisk away pretty girls who play music? They’ll take you to their lands and you’ll never be able to leave,” He stage whispered. When Vanya only shrugged, his smile wavered. “Have you forgotten about the fae?” 

No. But she wished she could. And when the final peanut butter and marshmellow sandwich she left out in the dark remained uneaten, she vowed to never let such stories invade her life and hurt her again.  
…  
They all had the same birthday. And at 18, they were all made to leave the umbrella orphanage together. 

There were about fifteen or so who had to leave. Vanya and the other fae blessed children as well. But the others quickly moved out of the village, to find lives of their own. The six of them – strange, unusual but somehow always sticking together – were given a special home owned by a Sir Reginald. Vanya had met the man on the rare occasion he had come to check on the ‘special children.’ Though she remembered Five’s odd aversion too him. 

Vanya had been relieved when Grace had come to her with the offer. The years in the orphanage had already been lonely. Though she knew it would come, she was not looking forward to being completely alone. 

Though Reginald rather rude, unemotional, and difficult to speak to, she was better equipped to deal with him as an adult than she would have if he had been given more charge of them as children. They had a home, were rarely bothered, and free to come and go as they wished. As long as they continued the specialized lessons he had instructed, which for Vanya was an increased education on music, they could stay. Of all that she had let go of, lost, and misunderstood as a child, her music had never left her. 

At first, she had wondered why Sir Reginald had decided to show mercy to 6 orphans after ignoring them and all the rest as children. But when she met the man she knew. Saw the iron he wore on both wrists and around his neck. Saw the greedy look in his eyes when he scanned them all. And watched as he followed the forests, searching for something that he would not find. 

The poor man. Vanya pitied him, knowing firsthand he would never be visited. His heart was cold, and he showed no appreciate for the arts other than to find information. There was no soul in his actions. 

He wanted the fae for information. But they would never be interested in him. 

Yet he desired for them to be. And the fae blessed were the best he could find. 

And Vanya…perhaps she made them look better. Or maybe he somehow knew of Five, so cautious around the man when younger. Maybe he hoped more fae would be curious of her and come searching within his home. 

She did not care for the man enough to explain that would never happen. 

It seemed, as always, Vanya was the only one not surprised when Reginald financed their careers. If he could not get the attention of fae from them, he could at least get human fame. Luther and Diego both trained as knights and became men of glory. Klaus became a designer, famous enough to work for lords and ladies of the court. Ben loved high literature, and though could not write his own tales he often worked with those who did and recorded stories of old. And Allison became a performer. She joined a traveling group and soon became famous throughout the kingdom. 

And Vanya became the side attraction. She was called to perform for a knight’s banquet. Klaus introduced her to his artistic friends. Ben asked her to help understand old folk songs. And Allison would hire her to play the music for her performances. 

A part of her knew the others were trying to help. They wanted Vanya to find the same joy in life they had found. But no matter how many hands clapped and how loud the cheers ran, Vanya never felt at home within it. Her music was an extra, not the centerpiece. Music was not appreciated among those around her. And she knew if music did not, she did not belong. 

As the years had passed, Reginald had not pushed for Vanya and Allison to marry, which Vanya was grateful for. She assumed it was to encourage their arts, but she was relieved, nonetheless. Other girls had gotten married straight out of the orphanage, if for nothing but to ensure a life of peace. She knew as she aged it was expected of women of the time, unless she preferred to be a spinster for life. But she had never had the desire. Never wanted to cement her life in their small little village, even if it was the only life she knew. It never felt right. 

And though marriages of the time were often for livelihood rather than love, Vanya knew no one she would wish to be with. Luther could not look away from Allison if his life depended on it. Diego had grown to be kinder and more loyal since he was a child, yet he was still reckless with his comments when lashing out and Vanya did not think she was the right person to handle that. Ben was the one she was closest to besides Five. But while they were all close, Ben was like the brother she never had. And Klaus may have grown to be a good friend, but their personalities and life goals were very…very different. Staying up talking about their feelings was fine, but if he tried to convince her to eat another suspicious mushroom she was going to have to move. 

No, she was settled into her life of solitude and did not know how to leave. 

Then Harold Jenkins laid waste to all the walls she had built up, the good and the bad.

She should have been suspicious when he came up to her at a funeral. Sir Reginald’s to be exact. Though none were griefstriken, Allison suggested she and Vanya perform a procession song. After he was buried, Harold had come with compliments to her playing. And at what Diego and Klaus had called ‘the afterparty’ they had spoken for hours on length about her music.

He was a carpenter. A few towns over but had come in for the funeral. “I heard the famous white violinist was playing,” He had said with a soft, almost nervous smile. “I ah, wanted to hear you in person.” 

She had fingered the ends of her black dress. “I-I’m hardly famous.” 

“No? Well, I think you’re pretty good.” Vanya had said nothing but smiled into her drink. 

It was a short courtship. Or, at least, others told Vanya it was. It seemed fine to her. She had finally found someone who was willing to accept her and she loved him. Was that not enough?  
Allison did not like him. She was sure of that after the first time Vanya had brought him to meet her. Even Diego and Luthor seemed less than welcoming. Ben did not seem to fond, and even Klaus tried to pull her away. “You know, if you were interested in the artsy type or musicians, I know a few guys and girls that could strike your fancy.” He had winked. “I happen to know you like both, and the artsy court wouldn’t care as much as farmers and stuck-up villagers around here would.” Vanya was certain he knew from experience. Meeting his new ‘friend’ Dave had certainly confirmed that. 

And she would have taken up the offer, if there was one of them she cared for. But man or women, villager or artist, none made her feel heard. 

She thought, as he encouraged her playing, that he appreciated music. That he felt the soul behind it. Understood how, as she played for him alone, she was letting him see all she was. And hoped that he would accept it. 

The four months of their courtship were such a blur, Vanya hardly had a chance to sit down and think. He treated her with compliments, always asked about her life and upbringing. He asked her how she had learned to play and her performances. Vanya loved to talk about her music and even more happy to share it with a man who seemed to care. 

When they had approached a fairy circle, he had walked right through it. “Didn’t really grow up superstitious,” he explained with a shrug. “Figured if a fae wanted to hurt me, they already would have.”

Somehow it made Vanya even more sure she could live with him. 

It was not perfect. But as Allison had told her compromise was necessary, Vanya assumed that meant she could forgive the few mistakes. 

The days that he would laugh at her wariness of fae stories were forgiven when he made her dinner. When he did not speak to her for days he explained it was just because he was busy with his jobs. And when he insisted on controlling the income she got for her work, he said it was just because he didn’t want her to worry about money. It felt…she was not sure. It was not what she expected. A love filled with tension like she was walking on eggshells with every step. 

But Vanya thought it was all okay. It was her own fault, for not knowing what relationships were supposed to look like. But she could make it work. 

And she wanted him to be happy. When she did not want to tell him about her family, he would stop any affection until she did, and she didn’t want that. And he was only worried for her when he got annoyed at her talking to people other than him. He made her happy. It was only right she made him happy too. 

Besides, as he told her, she was lucky to have him. Who else would want her? “I’ve been so patient to wait these four months,” he had explained during the last of the four. “I mean, don’t you think it’s a little unfair to make me wait longer?” 

She was not sure. But she did not want to risk him changing his mind. 

A life with him would be so different. They would move in together, probably go to his town a few miles away. Away from the friends she had come to consider family. She knew while Harold loved music, he would not want her to continue performing as she did. They would get married and she would stay in the house, taking care of any children they had. Being in love. Yet always careful, always cautious. Doing whatever it took to keep Harold happy. 

But at least she would be far away. Far away from any memories of being abandoned, of being left behind. 

It was her turn to leave the old legends behind and move on. 

So, when Harold told her they were getting married, she did not argue. 

The protests were so loud, Vanya was not sure she could play a solo performance and be heard above it all. Even Ben, who had promised not to interfere with Vanya’s choices, had given many reasons why she should not marry him. Allison had begged, Diego had screamed, Klaus in his Klaus way had tried to list all the other people she could have married if she wanted. But Vanya did not want to hear it. 

“He’s not good for you,” Allison had tried to say. “You’re-you’re not you when you’re around him.” 

“How would you know who I am? You’re always away on your performances anyway!” Vanya regretted saying such a thing, but it had shocked her into silence. 

Klaus had shook his head. “Look, Vanny… Maybe you should just wait a bit longer, okay? Four months is really short. It kinda feels like you are rushing into this.” Vanya assured him she knew what she was doing. 

“He’s just using you,” Diego insisted. “He wants to be seen next to the big and popular white violin with the powerful friends.” Vanya told him not everything was about them. 

“Vanya, just because he can say nice things doesn’t mean he means them. Sweet words mean nothing if there is no heart behind them,” Ben said. She protested that there was, they just couldn’t hear it. 

“Do you plan to run away forever?”

Luther surprised her. But when she turned to him, there was understanding in his eyes. “You…Forcing yourself into something won’t stop you from feeling lonely. And you don’t have too. He will come back.” He said it as if it were fact. As if they all knew the truth that she avoided. 

Vanya did not know what Luther meant. She swore, she did not. 

Yet at his comment, she grabbed her violin case, sprinted out the door and did not look back. 

She did not know why she went to the forest. Maybe because at that time of night, no human dared to come into the woods. She knew there, she could be alone. 

There, she could let her soul be free. 

Without thinking, she unboxed her violin, pulled it out and started to play. It was automatic, done without thought. But as soon as the notes began to flow, she knew it was the right move. They cascaded through the breeze, dancing across leaves and flowing in the moonlight. Her world was full of soft, comforting emotions that came from her. The sound, the feeling she put behind them.

Feelings of anger at her family for saying such things. 

Confusion at what had happened to make her life change to quickly. 

Fear of Harold, that he would get angry and leave her as well. 

And a longing. A longing for something the emotion that had once played so freely in her music. Once her songs had been filled with that wonder, joy. And a love that was unconditional. Different from her reality. 

One last time. One last time, she would let those feelings flow through her music. Before she let them go for good. 

At the last note, it seemed as if the world took a breath. When silence fell, the world held. Bated breath. Vanya found herself holding a breath too. Waiting for something. 

But she let go of that breath. Nothing changed. 

Her sigh matched the weight of the heavy breeze. She returned her violin to her box and stood. Preparing herself for the too short walk back. 

“You always were an emotional player.” 

She whirled around. Moving so fast her hair slapped her face. After frantically brushing it away, she was face to face with familiar pale skin. Onyx coloured hair. Pointed ears. Bright green eyes. And especially that smug smile. 

And there beneath the moonlit sky, hidden with cloud cover and tree leaves – was Five.


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange how much it surprised her. Just how different he looked. Had years not passed? Had they both not grown? 

Yet when she stared, she half expected the man in his mid to late twenties to miraculously return to the child she knew. Instead, the man who stood there held himself like a man far older than he looked. His clothes consisted of a long blue cloak, practically sparkling and lined with silver, a white shirt and black pants with boots. There was a sword attached to his belt. One that appeared thinner than the standard blades Luthor and Diego had, but crafted with more care. His eyes were bright despite the darkness, and the points of his ears reached for the sky. And when he smirked – that same awfully smug smirk – she could see his teeth were pointed. 

And he was tall – stars, he was tall. She knew fae legends spoke of the fae with unnatural heights, but he was almost as tall as Luthor. Nearly a foot taller than her, she had to look up to meet his eyes. Those unnaturally bright, forest green eyes.

If she had ever had doubts before, she did no longer. Five was a changeling. A full Fae. 

A fae who belonged far, far away from her. 

She stepped back. His eyes flickered to her footing before returning to her face. He was scanning her…searching for something. Vanya could not guess what he could want to find. She herself did not know what she could show.

Shock? Anger? All the questions she had listed for years and years became gibberish compared to the slate of unchecked emotions welling within her. What are you doing here? Where have you been? What happened to you? Why are you back here now? And perhaps the most terrifying one, Do you remember me? 

His eyes said he did. The thought did not bring her joy. 

He scanned her, slowly. Eyes drifiting down, along her faded purple dress and the old boots she had thrown on. They fell to her hands – free of gloves she had forgotten to grab – and his eyes blazed as if someone had set a fire. 

“The carpenter? Really?” 

Vanya froze. Instinctively, she twisted her hand to hide the thin engagement ring behind her back. She did not bother asking how he knew about Harold. Five had always known information he was not supposed to know. “What’s wrong with a carpenter?” Her voice came out softer than she meant it. 

“The fact that he can make anything yet hasn’t once thought to fix your breaking violin.” Vanya snatched her case off the ground and cradled it like a newborn babe. Held it between the two of them as if it were a shield. 

“Of all – after all these years, are you only here to insult my fiancé?” 

His scowl was darker than Vanya ever remembered it being before. “I’m only here now because this was the first time I could get back!” She scoffed even when he continued. “You think I didn’t want to come back to see you? All of you?” She shook her head, unable to look at him. Not then. Not after so many years of silence, of abandonment, of…of him leaving without saying goodbye. 

It was quiet. Vanya was aware when he was close to her, though she did not know when he moved. She did not protest when he reached out, hooking his fingers around hers as they did as children. He pulled at her hand. “You know the fae don’t lie.” 

Unless you are lying about that, Vanya thought, knowing the idea was useless. He had never lied to her as a child. Even when the truth cost him. 

“Why didn’t you?” At his silence she looked up. Met the intense gaze that she’d searched for so many times as a child. “Why didn’t you come back?” 

“Changelings are not allowed to return right away,” Five explained. “Our…Handler,” He said the title with such venom, “-forbids it. We need to allow the human children to return and we are supposed to remember where we belong.” The words were strained. 

Vanya did not respond. There was a tap and she felt something small tip her chin up. His fingers were so cold she shivered. She was forced to meet his gaze, stare into those eyes. A gasp was bit back and thrown away. 

“I wanted to come back. For all of you.” When Vanya did not reply he sighed like an old man would when dealing with teenagers. The same sigh he managed to pull off since five years old. “I…I have imagined our reunion a million times before. Gone through all the variables, weighed all the options…” 

An eternity lived within his pause. 

“But nothing…nothing prepared me for seeing you again.” 

Slowly the tips of the fingers shifted till he was cupping her cheek. She did not recognize the look in his eyes. It was his usual intensity. The kind he wore as a child. But it was stronger than the glances he used to sneak at her as a child, when he thought she was not looking. Greedier. More desperate. A kind of longing that made her shiver. He stared as if hoping to pull the same emotions out of Vanya’s eyes. To make her heart lurch and jump out for him. She wondered if his was beating as fast as hers. 

Even Harold had never looked at her like that before. 

Vanya stepped back. His hand fell limp at his side and Vanya watched it fall. It was easier than meeting his gaze again. If she did, she would be whisked away in them. Swallowed within the greatness that was her friend. Fae, powerful, clever, extraordinary. She would rush into his arms, maybe cry tears of joy that he was back. He was back. He did come back. 

And she would forget that she was no longer the child who lost him years ago. He had left. No matter the reasons, he had left. And even if he couldn’t control it, neither could she control that she had grown up. 

The child he knew was gone. And the adult felt her pain. 

“So, you come back now? You just happen to come back when I’m moving on?” 

The soft light in his eyes hardened. He bristled, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I would have come back earlier if I could have! You should be grateful I made it just in time to stop you from making a terrible mistake!” 

“Mistake?” She gaped. 

“Yes!” 

“How dare you?” How dare he? Selfish fae – as soon as someone else started showed any interest in their toys, they came back running. 

“How dare I? How dare you?” he jabbed his finger, rather unelegantly considering the stories of fae. Masters of grace, seeming to move like water around rocks in the river. Five looked more like he was the rock tumbling down the mountain. “You were the one who gave up on me! Even though I promised I would come back!” 

“Was I supposed to wait for you forever? Let my life go by hoping you would return?” 

“The Fae do not lie,” he growled. “I told you I would come back for you and I meant it.” 

“All I had was a promise you would come back.” Tears of frustration stung her eyes. She hated them but did not have the control to force them away. “No promise when you would come back or how long you would stay. You could have come back to visit my grave for all I knew!” She shook her head. Hated the heavy silence that followed, even as both were breathing hard. “You said you would come back. There was no promise that you would want to see me. That you would still…care.” 

Silence. Just their breathing filling the forest. The only assurance to Vanya that he had not disappeared, not gone away the instant she had looked down. A part of her wanted him to leave. Leave as he did before and not create a mess in her life with his return.

And a part of her, the one that still grasped old hopes and joy, wanted to beg him not to leave again. 

“…I said I would come back for you.” So soft, his words sounded like whispers of the wind. “You had to know what that meant.” His voice was far gentler than the Five she once knew. But it rung with the same old knowledge, the understanding of one well beyond his years. 

Vanya did not stop him when he took her arm. 

Her bare wrist he traced, hands unervingly still. “What happened to your bracelet?” 

“I don’t wear it anymore,” she replied, the stiffness undervalued by her quiet tone. 

“It was a gift.” 

“Fae don’t give gifts.” 

Five shook his head. “I told you. There are exceptions.” Another silence. Heavy, seemingly unbreakable. Vanya did not know what to say. 

But as always, Five was able to do the impossible. “Even if I did not promise to come back, I would have. If nothing else but to tell you what a terrible choice you’re making.” 

All of the softness was gone. Vanya scrunched her nose when she glared. A reflex, but she stopped when she remembered Five saying she looked as threatening as a rabbit when she did that. “He is good too! He-He remembers what I like, he compliments my playing-“ 

“Some good qualities do not erase the cruel ones.” Yet when he glared, his eyes were as fierce as a wolf. 

Vanya closed her eyes. “Five, I love him,” 

“Do you feel good around him?” He interrupted. “Do you feel safe? Do you even feel happy?” 

“Yes!” 

His smirk was cruel. “We Fae cannot lie but you humans certainly have made an art out of it.”

She crossed her arms. She did not know why she stayed. Why she bothered convincing Five that Harold was the right one for her. But she could not leave. Something inside her told her she needed to convince him. That she had to convince someone. Someone. 

“He – he loves my music. He tells me I’m wonderful and even though I’m ordinary he’s willing to accept me,”

“Willing to accept – Vanya! Someone should not be ‘willing to accept’ someone they love. They should want to be with them!” He threw his hands in the air. “They should be overjoyed to have them! It shouldn’t be a chore to be with someone you love!” 

“Life isn’t that simple. It’s – it’s complicated. But it’s my choice!” She turned away. As soon as she did, she heard a small intake. What surprised Five, she was unsure. Was he surprised she was not going along with whatever he said like he used to? That everything was not going according to plan? 

Vanya was not one of his calculations. She was the emotions to his intelligence. And his formula’s could not trap her. 

“…This is not how I wanted this to go.” She heard a shuffle and imagined him running a hand through his hair. The sorrow in his voice made her heart swell with guilt. 

But she did not let herself pretend it was alright. “We both grew up, Five. Sometimes…things just happen.” She sniffed and forced herself to meet his gaze over her shoulder. “You fulfilled your promise. You can leave…Go back to your own life, Five. Leave me in mine.” 

He was quiet. She wished she could hear his thoughts. Vanya’s darker side said he was disappointed in her. That he was annoyed with her, angry for the small emotional girl that he’d made a stupid promise to when he was a child and didn’t know better. She hated that the idea still hurt her, after all the years that had passed. 

“I don’t want too.” 

She blinked. His eyes flickered with something new – something mischievous. “You can do whatever you want in your life, but so can I.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets, that smug smirk returned. “I’ll be seeing you around, Vanya. Your playing is as beautiful as ever.” 

Her cheeks reddened. “My – Five?” She glanced at her violin, as if to check he had not stolen it from her grasp. But the second she looked up, Five was gone. Blinked out of existence, just as he had done before. As he had done when he disappeared the first time. 

A part of her wished he had stayed gone. 

…

Vanya did not return to her home that night. Instead she went to Harold’s. 

She did not expect Harold to be home. He did not have any friends, or at least any that were in his village. But he loved the events of the lords and ladies in the capitol. Often, he would go to the presses and see what they were doing, or sometimes go to their shops and try to learn more about them. Vanya did not understand it, but often he would save up to buy nicer clothes, as if he were trying to replicate them. She did not see the desire to be like people who did not know him and scoffed at those with less money.

But it was to her advantage that night. She did not want to talk to her friends, and she was not sure she wanted to talk to Harold. She wanted to be alone.

“You should get better locks.” 

It seemed even that was unacceptable. 

She jumped in the doorway at the sight of Five, sitting in Harold’s favourite chair as if he owned the place, a small candle illuminating his victorious grin. No word for years. Then he just appears where she goes? 

“How did you know I would come here?” 

“Easy. I followed you.” 

Vanya opened her mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. Then closed it again. “You’re so weird,” She finally decided, closing the door behind her. She should not have been surprised. Five always went wherever he wanted as a child. No threats or locked doors could stop him. 

“What do you want Five?” She carefully placed her violin on the table, careful to avoid his contemplative gaze. How many adults who pretended the old stories were for children would have heart attacks if they were in her place? A full grown fae, right before her and studying her as if she were the interesting one. 

She crossed her arms. Insisting the heat on her cheeks was from annoyance, she turned back to him, straightening. “Harold could be back any minute. He won’t like you being here.” What she meant to be threatening likely appeared more like a rose trying to insist it would grow taller than a tree. As children he was about her size. The years had made him a full fae far taller than her and with a quickness she could not match. There was a power within him – a new one. A calm control and self assuredness that in the woods, when unsure and scrambling for words, was not there. 

There was no more doubt on his face. In fact, she saw that glint in his eye – that one that had equally excited and terrified her as a child. 

He had a plan. And his smile said he was already two steps ahead of her. 

Her stomach lurched. 

“This is the carpenters house?” He stood, pretended to study the architecture around them. “For someone who works with wood, he certainly doesn’t show it in his own life.” Because he had been saving up for a silver watch. They were becoming the highest fashion in high society and Harold put any money he had towards it. And when he complained, Vanya offered to put some of her performance money towards it as well. 

But Vanya did not tell him that. She doubted Five would approve. “He gave me a key so I could get in when he’s gone.” 

“The other rooms are locked.” 

“…He still likes his privacy.” 

“Hm.” She could practically feel an argument on the tip of his tongue and how hard he worked to keep it down. “I take it he would not like me looking around then.” 

“No!” she rushed forward till he was in his path. His grin was teasing as he leaned back. “Five! You can’t just come into my fiance’s house and go snooping around.” His eye twitched at fiancé. But his smile did not fall. 

“I’m a fae, not a vampire. I don’t need permission to go where I please.” As if to illustrate, he moved towards his kitchen and opened the shelves. “Does he drink anything beyond water and goats’ milk?” 

At first, she started to protest. But in the end, Vanya sighed. “There’s coffee in the right shelf.” Coffee was a treasure in their small village. Rare and expensive. Vanya had never tasted the stuff, but Harold always had a tin available. He usually took it out for guests or when he went to town, so she hoped he would not mind. 

Wordlessly, she watched as Five went along, rummaging through Harold’s shelves without a care. He was not leaving. Perhaps if she went along with it, he would be gone before Harold returned. “Mug’s are to the left.” He grunted a thanks and went to work while Vanya moved to sit at the small table for two. Her earlier anger, confusion, betrayal…She no longer had the energy for any of it. So, she just watched, in silence, as Five worked as if he had never left. 

“When you…left…what happened?” Five paused. It was a question Vanya had wondered many times. One she told herself she no longer cared to know. But seeing him there, before her, she realized there was a great deal she did not want to live without knowing. 

“…A messenger came to get me in the night.” He continued his work, talking as he did. “The next thing I knew, I was back. It was…like déjà vu. I recognized it all but didn’t.” he shrugged. He had never been very sentimental. “Delores did say I reacted like a fawn learning to walk when I returned.” 

“Delores?” 

There was another pause. “An ex. Another changeling.” Five hesitated. But when Vanya said nothing, he went on. “She was a…distraction. We took solace in each other to forget all we left behind.” His eyes flicked to hers. “Clearly, it didn’t work.” 

Vanya stared at the table. She hated how her hands clenched, the dark feeling that grew in her stomach. She should not have felt such envy at a fae she never met, one that Five clearly had let go of a long time ago. 

But perhaps it was the jealousy of being near him. That she got the time Vanya did not have. 

Five took his seat, coffee in hand. With his other, he placed a second cup before Vanya. She blinked, studying it as if it were a tale in a foreign language. “Do you not drink it?” 

“I’ve never had it before.” 

His eye twitched. “Your carpenter is a real charmer, isn’t he?” Vanya glared and Five rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to drink two cups. Not of this poor excuse for coffee anyway.” He made a face at his cup but drank it anyway. 

At his encouragement, Vanya started for the cup. Then paused. “Isn’t it bad for humans to drink or eat anything given to them by the fae?” According to the legends, if you did, you belonged to the fae forever, in one form or another. There had been a story of a seamstress who had taken a cup of tea from the wrong person and had to send half of her works to the forests each winter. 

“Yes. But you have eaten many things given by me in the past.”

The thought did not settle well for her. But she supposed if the legends were real, something would have happened years ago. So, she took a sip, hoping she imagined the dark gleam in his eye when she did. “Well?” 

She gritted her teeth. “…It’s okay.” 

“Liar. I’ve had better coffee from vagabonds I’ve crossed in the streets.” Five took what looked to be a painful gulp before pushing the coffee to the side. “I’ll bring some real coffee when I come to the dinner. You’ll like that.”

As always, he sounded so sure. But Vanya paused on the first sentence before she could argue the second. “The dinner?” 

Five looked away. He started fiddling with the collar of his shirt, something he used to do when avoiding trouble. “Five, what – “

A door came from the hallway. Vanya froze. 

“Vanya? Are you there?” 

Harold had returned early. Vanya jumped to her feet, panic making her heart race. In contrast, Five leaned further into his chair, sipping at his coffee and wincing at the taste. “Five, you need to leave.”

His expression was a mask of false innocence. “What’s wrong? He doesn’t like guests?”

“Please, Five.” 

“Is he scared of the fae then?” the thought seemed to excite him. 

“Five-“ 

“Vanya?” her heart fell. Without waiting for Five’s response, she turned and rushed towards the hall. 

Harold was there when she reached the door. He was wearing his nice suit – one that he kept for going into town. The edges were scuffed, and Vanya smelled something foul on his breath. His eyes ran over her, a blank expression. When he had that look, she was not sure he truly saw her, or a blank figure before him. 

But when his eyes went to the side and he saw her violin, even when drunk he always looked to it with interest. It made her want to start playing, just to get him to look at her that way. “What are you doing here?” She tried not to exhale too loudly. His words were not slurred. That was a good sign. 

“I…I had gone for a walk. Your place was close.” She did not want to tell him the truth. Either about her argument with her friends or meeting Five. He already said she should not spend so much time with the others. And Vanya had never told him about Five. Even if he did believe her, he would be angry. 

She could never argue with Harold as she did with Five. She would never dare. Even as children when they argued she knew it would be okay. When Five said something cruel he would sneak her dessert or help her practice her music as the apology he could not say aloud. When Vanya said something, she did not mean she would apologize and he never doubted when she promised she would not do it again. They did not have too. Through the good and the bad, they were there together. 

But not with Harold. If she went to far, said something he did not like, he could have left. And if he was hurt, it was her fault. And she never wanted to hurt him. 

He grunted and kicked off his shoes. As he did, he froze. Vanya looked to where he was looking and froze as well. A pair of shiny, black boots were resting next to Vanya’s pair. She had not noticed Five had taken off his shoes. 

“Who is here?” When Vanya did not answer, Harold’s face darkened. “You know I don’t like you having visitors! You know I hate it when you have people over!” 

“Harold-“ But Vanya did not get the chance to explain. 

“Not even children? That’s cold.” They both turned. Vanya stepped back as she was blown over with nostalgia. 

Five looked as he had when she had last seen her all those years ago. Back to fifteen, the age he had disappeared. The image both struck and broke her. The memories had her clutching at her chest as if a reminder to herself to breath. 

Even the clothes were back. The grey clothes with an umbrella crest on the front. He wore that same cheeky smile when he turned to Harold. 

“Who are you?” 

Five raised his eyebrows. “I’m just here to deliver an invitation.” He turned – and Vanya knew she did not imagine the mischievous glint in his eye. Fae, indeed. “Lord Five wanted to ensure you would be a the ‘Grittys Diner’ restaurant this friday.” If they were not in front of Harold, Vanya would have cursed. 

Harold tipped his head. “Lord Five?” 

“Yes. Her and the others invited will be meeting at six. All on his tab, of course.” 

Harold would not object to meeting a lord. He was no position in society to make such an offense. And Grittys Diner was such a popular establishment, one they had not been able to visit.  
Still, Harold frowned. “How do you know this lord?” 

“H-He was another boy at the orphanage.” Not a lie. But she shivered at the way Leanord bristled. He had always been annoyed with her friends, orphans as he was. Yet they managed to have titles like lords and ladies. “I haven’t seen him in years. He must have come by for a visit.” 

“Weird name,” Harold scoffed. 

“A memorable one.” Five raised an eyebrow. “I can see if he would be willing to have you come as well.” Those curses Vanya had said in her head were building. 

Harold’s eyebrows raised. Suddenly the anger was gone, and what replaced it was a charming smile that had even swindlers second guessing their skills. “Well I’m sure we would be delighted then. Wouldn’t we Vanya?” He swung an arm around Vanya’s shoulders, completely missing Five’s glare as he did. 

They clarified a time and place. Vanya helped Harold to bed, where he shut the door without a word. When she turned, childhood Five was gone. The new Five, with his clean blue cloak and dark pants with an untucked white shirt, took his place. He was grinning. Grinning like a man who had entered a competition and already won. 

“Maybe you should go.” 

His smile faded. But that set determination did not leave his gave. He tipped his chin at her. “Fine. I will see you at dinner then.” 

Vanya said nothing as he put on his shoes. When he opened the door, her own stubbornness faded at the sight of him walking out. She opened her mouth but found no words to fill the silence. 

As if he could sense her mixed feelings, he stopped. To his side, her violin remained. She remembered her favourite moments. Him writing equations in languages no one else understood on walls. While she practiced a new song, played till it was perfected. They were some of the few memories Vanya had never managed to ignore. Never bothered to try. 

Five gulped. She knew because she was certain she had never heard him gulp before. “I…I saw some of your performances.” 

Her heart stopped.

“Only a few. Once for a knight’s club. Another time for a court rehearsal with Allison. I couldn’t talk to you but…I listened. Your playing is extraordinary.” 

Seconds ticked by. Vanya felt years of old memories and years of new ones collide together. “Thank you.” She mumbled. Nothing else seemed enough. 

He nodded. When he left, it did not feel like a goodbye. 

…

The others were so shocked at his return, none mentioned their earlier objections to Vanya’s engagement. She was not there, but Allison rushed over as soon as Five had left their house, holding up the fancy white and gold invitation. “How does he even know what Gritty’s diner is? How long has he been back?” 

Vanya had only answered what she knew, which was not much. But by the end, they were all wearing excitement like gloves while they waited for the days to pass to Friday. 

As the days went, Vanya wondered if it was less that they forgot their earlier arguments, and more they felt they did not have to worry. “He certainly grew up handsome, huh?” Klaus elbowed her gently, a mischievous gleam that could have matched a fae’s. “I’d say he’s a full foot taller than you. Maybe more.” 

“I suppose.” She shrugged noncommittaly. Yet Klaus seemed to take it as encouragement and beamed. 

If it had only been Klaus, she would not have cared. When Luthor asked how her reunion went with Five, she told herself it was fine. But when Diego stated loudly just how inseparable Vanya and Five had been as children in front of Harold, Vanya decided Friday’s dinner would spell her doom. Her six closest friends had somehow convinced themselves that Five’s return would push Harold out of the picture forever. Even Vanya’s adamant insistence that they were still engaged did nothing against their hopes. 

Harold, in the passing days, became even more irritable. On one hand he was curious about ‘lord’ Five. He would press Vanya with questions, especially around his work that made him able to afford dinner for a large group at Gritty’s Diner. But he was angry that Vanya knew the man. That she apparently had a friend he did not know; one she was very close too. He did not talk to her for hours at a time, and when he did it was either to ask questions or subtly jab at Five for not being a part of her life. 

“He must not care too much about you to only be coming back now,” Harold stated, drinking his coffee while Vanya sipped her milk. “Those Lord’s would have better things to do. I mean, he even sent a kid to invite you instead of come himself.” 

Vanya had nodded along to his arguments, not having the energy to argue. She was not sure what she would argue to begin with. Five’s returning had brought back emotions and worries she had thought long buried. Memories of the fae…memories of him…she had tried to forget them all. She thought when she did, that would be that. 

It appeared the fae had other plans. 

Friday had come too soon and too late. She had worn a performing suit, the white one that had gotten her the reputation of ‘white violin.’ Harold had scoffed and tried to push her to wear a dress. But Vanya did not have anything nicer, and the village dresses would have gotten just as many stares at such a high establishment as her suit did. 

Her face had burned when Harold pointed out loudly how her suit did not look much better than the waitors uniform. The waitor had seemed cautiously sheepish. 

Allison, Ben and Luthor had all been there when they got there. Allison was dressed in a gorgeous red dress, but Vanya was more interested in how her hand was tucked into Luthor’s like they did not know how to let go. At Vanya’s raised eyebrow Luthor had blushed, Allison grinned and Ben winked. 

Unfortunately, the friendly moment ended when Allison caught sight of Harold. Her glare was deathly, while Ben and Luthor looked less friendly as well. Vanya nearly cried with relief when Dave and Eudora entered with Diego and Klaus. Though they had not been to fond of Harold either, at least having others not a part of the six would make things easier on poor Harold. 

At first it was not as bad as she thought. Diego talked about his recent journey to a foreign kingdom and Klaus went on about a dress he designed for the handmaiden of the queen herself. At one point, Harold mentioned how he had gone to town the other day and spent a lovely evening with a lord and lady who served as judges in the kingdom. Allison had snapped that Harold should have invited Vanya to join if he had had such a good time. Vanya had protested she would have made the journey bothersome, which only pushed Allison to object further. But other than the brief incident that had been interrupted by the waiter arriving with drinks, Vanya had started to relax. 

Then Five arrived. 

It did not help that he arrived in a carriage. One so big and coated a layer of still shining black and gold paint. Their group did not see it, only heard the whispers of other visitors talking about it even after they finished their meal. 

Then there was Five himself. He wore a bright green jacket and stood tall like a man of importance. Not an eye left him when he passed, and his grin said it was all according to his plan. 

Vanya saw him first. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a moment. Vanya, silently pleading with him to not do whatever he intended.

Five promising it was already done. 

Though Vanya saw him first, it was Klaus who first greeted him. He jumped out of the booth and rushed over, prompting everyone else to follow. When Vanya had started to rise, Harold had grabbed and tugged at her hand. Hard. She waited for the others to return.

Quick introductions were made to Dave and Eudora, both of whom seemed confused by Five’s assured nature. Vanya caught Eudora narrowing her eyes at his pointed ears. But both quickly accepted him with the others, talking as easily with him as they would the rest. 

Harold did not offer the same acceptance. When Five approached him, the two studied each other. Harold like one meeting a new opponent, Five like he were seeing an annoying infestation that needed to be erased. Vanya hesitated when she saw the entire group watching, waiting to see who would move first. 

But she realized that was not the case. Allison and Klaus, the ones she thought were looking at Harold, were looking at her. And when she turned, she found Five watching her as well.   
She stood. Harold’s hand fell away, likely under the assumption that all eyes were on him as well. Vanya put on her best smile, a weak one she was sure Five saw through easily. “I-It’s good to see you again, Five.” His raised eyebrow said he did not believe her. But he did not object when she awkwardly offered him a hug. Hers was the only one he accepted that night. 

He took the free seat next to Vanya. The only one left available, something she was sure the others had done on purpose. Five’s chair was moved closer than Harold’s was, though Vanya’s hand stuck in his.

Five studied her in the white suit. “You look beautiful as always, darling.” And he winked, convincing Vanya that he was only saying it to get a rise out of Harold. 

When she mentioned that to him later, he reminded her that the fae do not lie. 

Dinner, for the most part, was not so terrible. Gritty’s Diner certainly earned it’s reputation, and Vanya could honestly say she hadn’t eaten as well among royalty. The others asked him questions about his life and told them about his in turn. It was strange hearing them call him Five. Before that day, she had only heard her friends call him ‘him’ or ‘the first Peter.’ Eudora had more than once tried to get more details on his answers, a curious soul indeed. Vanya could see both the pride and concern in the way Diego clutched her hand. To Vanya’s relief, Five did not show annoyance. He was rude, certainly, but not enough to be insulting. Vanya wondered if he was on his best behaviour for his friends sakes, or as a way to push Harold further. 

Only one meal and Five fit as if he had never left. He talked to Ben about his books, taunted Diego into fits and rolled his eyes at Allisons pushes for information. The actions others may have found displeasing were all normal for Five. None took them too far, and anyone who walked past would have seen nothing but a group enjoying their evening. 

Harold had known them all for months. Yet every comment from Allison held a layor of tension. Diego would snap at him without caution and question any comment he made on Vanya’s failings or inadequicies. Klaus would tell a new, fanciful story every time Harold tried to mention how Vanya was going to have a new life outside of them when they married. Even Dave’s smiles were strained, and the distance between their chairs was greater than when he arrived. 

Harold did not fit. They did not like him, not as they liked Five. And from his frowns, Harold knew it too. 

But while Harold would grumble at his food, Five would glare as if contemplating whether murder was truly wrong. 

It seemed not a conversation could go by without Five pulling Vanya into it. Even ones that had nothing to do with her, or that she had not been listening to, he would ask her opinion. She hesitated, feeling guilty at the joy that came with talking to him again. Her childlike glee when they were able to fall into old patterns and how comfortable she felt talking to him about anything. Harold was right beside her. And when he squeezed her hand, that guilt returned. 

Once she had started talking to Harold. Tried to assure him that no, there was no way Klaus was kicking him under the table. Five had cut off the conversation he had been having and asked Vanya about her latest concert with Allison. 

“It was a performance called Phantom of the Opera. Do you remember it?” 

“I remember it was your favourite story as a child. Even though that was foolish, for the Count of Monte Cristo is clearly the superior of the two.” 

She giggled, forgetting her worries for a moment. “Five, the Phantom of the Opera musical is much nicer than the Count of Monte Cristo. And the story is far more relatable too.” 

“First off, you’re wrong.” Vanya laughed before Five could continue. It was free, open. She could not remember the last time she had laughed like that. 

When she stopped, she found Five frozen. The others had continued the conversation, so none of them noticed how Five stared, fork lifted with chicken on the end. Vanya’s smile wavered and she whispered asking if Five was alright. 

He did not answer. Instead he said, “Your laugh sounds like music.” 

Vanya could not reply. 

The moment was broken when Harold threw an arm around her shoulder. “Well, when we marry, Allison’s going to have to find a new performer. Vanya’s going to retire.” 

It was like someone turned all the sound off in the restaurant. Poor Eudora and Dave appeared confused, but the others were all staring like Harold had just committed murder. 

And if she thought Five did not approve of Harold before…Five wore the expression of one who had already dug Harold’s grave and chipped out his tombstone. 

“Really? You asked Vanya about that?” Allison spoke first. Vanya cringed at the venom in her voice directed at Harold. 

If he heard it, it did not show. Instead he wore that winning smile, one that never seemed to work on Vanya’s friends. “Well, it’s only natural. When we’ve gotten married, we’ll be living together. My village is nice, and who could we need other than each other?” Harold sent Vanya a smile. Vanya gave him a small smile in return. 

It was hard though, when with every word Five’s clenched fists turned a shade whiter. When Harold stopped talking they looked nearly blue. “Oh gee, I don’t know. The friends she has grown up with her entire life may be a start.” Harold’s eyebrows raised. Vanya could feel the tension in his hand surrounding hers. Yet she did not need to see Five to feel the tension coming from him.

“Oh, of course.” Vanya knew the smile was a lie. “I just meant performing. Why bother traveling around all the time?” 

“Maybe because Vanya loves playing the violin. And she’s always loved playing for people who appreciate music, which I can say confidently is not you.” Ben coughed and sputtered into his drink. Luthor had to pat his back, which sent him nearly falling straight into his spaghetti. In that moment, Vanya wished she were sitting over there rather than between Five and Harold. 

“I appreciate her music. She plays great.” 

“Her playing is extraordinary. You’re lucky the Fae haven’t decided to come and steal her away already.” Vanya gasped and whirled around to stare at him. Five did not meet her gaze, but she saw the wide-eyed stares from her friends out of the corner of her eyes. If she had been looking closer, perhaps she would have seen the hope in them as well. 

Those who had not grown up with the same stories seemed to take it as an exaggeration, a way to say Vanya’s playing was beyond amazing. Dave smiled and Eudora nodded encouragingly.   
But Harold focused on it as if he had found his golden ticket. “Oh, I don’t believe in fairies.” Harold waved his hand in the air. “Or fae folk, or whatever you call them.” 

Five raised his eyebrows. “Don’t you now?” Allison and Klaus’s eyes met across the table. Luthor cleared his throat while Ben looked pointedly at the table. Vanya hoped she imagined the look of glee in Diego’s face. 

“Of course not. Who honestly believes in such childish stories?” Vanya was certain she was not imagining it when Klaus ducked as his lips turned up. 

Five leaned forwards. Harold blinked a few times and his eyes darted away. As if he could not handle the intensity of such a look. Five’ grin promised trouble. “You had better hope they do not exist,” He purred, a cat ready to strike. “The stories I know talk about vengeful, petty and malicious fae. They love to play games. And, well. Who better than to play a trick on than one who would never see them coming?”

There was a darkness there. A chaotic energy Vanya did not recognize. One that made the others shiver and back away as if Five were holding an ax above their heads. And for a moment, Vanya did not wonder why Five had not come back sooner. 

She wondered what had happened in the fae lands to stop him. 

“Five.” Without thinking, she took his hand. She was not sure why taking his hand felt so natural. They had only hooked fingers as children. Sometimes she had taken his shoulder when he was truly angry, but never his hand. She had always turned bright red simply at the idea. 

But when she did, she marveled at how small her hand was compared to his. How easily she was able to tuck it into his and squeeze. And how, without any prompting, he squeezed back.

Harold said nothing. Ben, who Vanya in that moment decided was her favourite, swiftly changed the subject to a book he had been writing for the king. The others awkwardly fell in line, and Vanya forced herself to talk as well. 

She did realize till later that she had not let go of his hand. 

Five offered coffee after dinner, and Vanya wondered where the fae could manage to get coffee. When alone she whispered the question to Five, who responded with a wicked grin. “Would you like to come to the fae lands and find out?” Vanya had laughed softly and told him to stop teasing her. She remembered enough about the fae to not dare and say yes.

Harold had been quiet throughout the rest of the night. The tension in his jaw unmistakable. When they got up to go, he wrapped an arm around Vanya’s shoulders. It was so tight Vanya flinched. Not for the first time, Vanya felt relieved that she did not yet live with Harold and she could return with her friends to their home. When she later mentioned that to Allison, she had suggested that Vanya should not go to his place at all. Vanya did not mention it again. 

Five did not return with them to their home. “Too many people will come looking for me,” He had explained. The idea terrified Vanya. 

“You don’t have…I-I mean, you shouldn’t force yourself to come back.” She did not like saying it but felt she should. Regardless of her promise, she would have rather have him not come back at all than return because he felt he had no choice. 

“I’m not forcing myself,” he insisted, laying waste to her doubts. “I’m back because I want to be here.” Vanya smiled. There was a fondness in his eyes. One that not even the others did not seem to understand. A gentleness to the way he held her that was missed in all the legends and stories of his kind. And a kindness to the smile that he wore only for her. 

“Besides. Someone needs to show you just how terrible your fiancé really is.” 

Five may have been a genius. But he was also a master at ruining a moment. 

He frowned when she crossed her arms. “Five, do…Do you think you are some hero? Someone to come in and fix the world, swoop in, and make everything right?” the fae before her was silent. “This is my life, Five. Let me make my own choices.” 

A part of her objected to her own words. She was not sure what exactly, her consciousness had found wrong with the words. It nagged at her, but she let the feeling pass to deal with another time. 

“Fine.” He sniffed. “But I can choose too. And I choose to help you regain your lost senses.” Vanya fumed silently but did not object. How could she when she had asked for her own freedom as well? At least he was not acting as a fae of the stories, who would make their victims do whatever they wished with only a taste of their food. 

“Fine. Do whatever you want.” Vanya went to stomp back to the house. Not caring whether it was considered dignified or not. 

But Five took hold of her hand. She glanced up, and found an unfamiliar hesitation mixed with determination. “…I’ve never been kind, Vanya. You’ve always known the fae are selfish and malicious.” 

It was true. As a child, he rarely shared his books or marshmellows. And any pranks that managed to work were assumed to be products of Klaus or Diego, yet it was always Five who walked around smiling. 

But unkind? Vanya was kind enough not to contradict him aloud. 

“…I got you something.” 

She raised an eyebrow. Watched as Five disappeared into the forests before reappearing with a small, black case in his hands. At first, she thought it was a suitcase. But when he held it out to her, she saw the case was rather long and thin. He opened it without a word, and Vanya gasped. 

It was the most gorgeous violin that Vanya had ever seen. Sleek and white as the moon above them. The strings seemed to faintly glow in the moonlight and the wood so hard Vanya thought it would never break. “I’d like to hear you play again.” Five’s voice was soft as he allowed Vanya to study the piece. “Allison mentioned you were playing the Bach’s violin sonatra next week.” 

Any response felt too weak. It was beautiful. She had been playing with the old headmasters violin for as long as she could remember, getting it repaired here and there. A new violin…one that was all her own…she remembered whispering that wish to Five one night when she crawled into his bed. She had thought he had fallen asleep. But he remembered. 

She was immediately suspicious. 

“I thought fae did not give gifts. Not unless for mischief or…” Vanya did not say the other reason he had mentioned.

Five seemed to know without it said aloud. “Yes. But sometimes it can be both reasons at once.” Vanya did not understand, and Five did not explain. 

…

Over the next few days, Vanya rarely saw Five. A few times she decided he had returned to his lands for good. But then her friends would mention meeting Five for meals or drinks at the tavern. 

She supposed he was giving her space. She could have gone searching for him, but always resisted. Though the idea of Five giving her space was suspicious. As he himself said, he was selfish. If he wanted something, he rarely would put consideration into others feelings on the matter. If he wanted to see her, he would find her. 

It filled her with anxiety the first few days. She had terrible visions of finding Harold eating daisies or, if Five wanted to lean into the fae’s malicious side, riddled with knives. Though she tried to forget, pretend that Five was just an ordinary person who could not do anything to Harold, she became warrier of the fairy circle at the edge of her home. 

But Five was not just malicious and selfish. He was clever. And by the time Vanya recognized his handiwork, it was too late. 

She was practicing one evening at Harold’s home. Harold was making plans for their upcoming wedding while Vanya tried to perfect Bach’s sonatra. In truth she had already perfected the piece, but she appreciated the calm that came with the familiar sounds. Especially after Harold’s insistence on planning what had become a spring wedding rather than a winter one. Any earlier objects and wishes Vanya had in pushing the marriage back were gone with Five’s arrival. 

At first Vanya had tried to hide the violin’s origins. But when Harold became upset, thinking she had been hiding money away or that it was gifted by an overzealous fan, she had admitted it was a gift from Five. “So, what, this guy leaves for years and he gives you a shiny new gift and suddenly you’re all over him?” 

“No, it’s not like that.” But Harold had not listened. She had only managed to calm him down by agreeing to push up their marriage date and to spending more time at his home during the day, even when that left her by her lonesome. 

That day Harold was planning the invitations. “I’ll need to invite those three Swedish lords of course. They will be wonderful invites to the wedding.” 

Vanya only briefly remembered them from the funeral. Three similar looking men who had moved recently to the country. They had seemed quiet but polite, though Vanya was suspicious of the seemingly glowing milk that she caught one of them drinking. “I think Reginald had business with them,” Vanya replied, more focused on her song than Harold. 

“Yes, exactly. If I’m going to become even better than that monster, I’ll need to know all the powerful people he did.” 

Her violin screeched. Vanya barely heard it when she stared at Harold, her mouth agape. Her friends did not like Reginald. Diego himself had called him a monster once or twice. But Harold said he had never met him. “W…What?” 

But Harold’s eyes were just as wide. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking. “I…I don’t know why I said that.” 

“Did you know Reginald?” 

“No! No, of course not dear!” He smiled the way he usually did to make Vanya’s heart melt. “I really don’t know why I said that. I…I thought you said someone else.” He quickly turned back to the invitations, smiling as if nothing had happened. 

Even though he pressed his quill to the papers far too hard. 

For about an hour neither of them said anything. Vanya had gone back to her playing, albeit slower than before. When Harold spoke up again, he spoke as if he had never said a thing. “I know you don’t really like lady Cha-Cha, but I’m going to invite her.” 

Vanya sighed, grateful she was playing to avoid looking at him. “She’s always willing to tear others down to make herself look good. I mean, Klaus says she has a lot of good connections, but she’s not too nice to have around other than that.” 

“Well good connections are why I’m marrying you, aren’t they?” 

“What?” Vanya was so shocked she dropped her bow, silencing her music instantly.

“It was a joke!” Harold’s laugh was strained, rushed. “I-It was just a joke dear. You-you know that’s not true of course.” He stumbled with his words, going on about how silly she was for taking things too seriously. 

That was the first time, but it was not the last. When she had tried to learn a new song for a performance for a visiting royal he said, “I really don’t understand why people love your music so much. It’s so screechy and loud.” 

When she was going through warm-ups he said, “What is the point of all your playing if all the people don’t know you? I’ve never seen you talk to a lord or lady beyond performances.” 

As she was finishing a song he said, “You’re really not as special as your friends, but at least you were the easiest to get in touch with.” 

And those were just the ones she remembered. 

He made excuses. He said they were jokes, that she heard him wrong. But each time it happened he grew more and more flustered, like the words were lightening and he could not put away the lightening rod. She was too confused when he spoke to be hurt. But the hurt did come later, and it struck like an ax against wood. Cutting her deep in a way that could not heal. 

She tried to push him to explain, just so she could understand. But with every comment, every harsh word, she found it harder and harder to doubt them.

It did not escape her notice that these odd moments all happened when she was playing her brand-new violin. 

Five.

It had to be Five. The whole thing had his clever yet chaotic fingerprints all over it. 

What exactly was it? Did the violin make him lie, say whatever would hurt her the most? She told herself that was it. That Five was just being cruel, that he was trying to make Harold look as terrible as possible. 

But the comments started to fit together. All of them with a hatred towards Reginald, a desire for personal fame and finding Vanya a perfect tool. They all came too gradual for Vanya to truly be angry. But the more there were, the more she could not ignore that maybe they were not lies.

The song did not matter. Sometimes even the distance did not matter. But everytime Vanya played on her new instrument where Harold could hear, Harold was saying something that struck her core which he could not take back. It got to the point where Harold could no longer listen to a violin without going into a rage. Or perhaps that was his honest state revealed. 

Did the violin pull out his worst self? Or the true self he did not want her to see? 

When she performed later, Harold did not come. No matter how many years passed, Vanya always felt nervous going to a new show alone. It was easier when her friends were there, but that one Vanya played alone with shaking hands. 

She started slow, careful. She missed a note or two and winced, hoping no one would notice. But when she glanced up to check, her brown eyes were met with green ones.

As he had said, he was there. Five watched, wearing a rather sharp black suit a bit to informal for such an occasion. But no one bothered him. Just as when they were kids, others seemed to watch him out of the corner of their eyes but gravitate away. Like they knew he was something special but made excuses as to not concern themselves. Because they truly did not want to believe there was something powerful enough to throw their carefully planned out lives into chaos on just a whim. She expected to see more maliciousness in them. More looks of smug victory. 

But instead she was struck by the look of awe there. He was watching her as if she were glowing brighter than the moon. Listening like her music were sweeter than the freshest honey. 

He looked truly hypnotised by the sound. By her. 

Vanya did not make another mistake that night, though her eyes never fell from his to the page. 

She found him after the performance. She rarely stuck around to talk to the strangers and would usually be gone before anyone came. Though some were kind, most were content to speak to those they knew. 

That evening was one of the few exceptions. As she started to leave, she spotted him out on the balcony. His clothes and bearing made him fit just as easily as any other lord. But it did not seem as natural. He fit in with the trees below, among the myths of the fae and the wreckage of their magic.

Vanya felt a twinge of envy. It must have been nice to know where one belonged. 

He did not react when she approached. She wondered if he was able to hear her, somehow identify the sounds she made as hers. She was not sure why her heart fluttered at the idea. “Your playing was magical, as always.” 

“Thanks,” she said, though it was not what she wanted to say. “How did you get an invite?” 

“I’m a lord, remember?” He glanced over his shoulder. Watched her approach and take the spot against the railing. Though she turned and looked to the woods and garden below, she felt his eyes on her.   
It took some time before she could manage to speak. “Are you actually?” he tilted his head. “A lord. A lord of the fae, or…something like it?” 

“I’m the fae exquivalent. Though the job is a bit…different than what your lord’s do.” The curve of his lips decided Vanya’s silence before she did. “You seem to like the gift.” There may have been a smile in his words. “I could hear your…caution at the beginning. I almost laughed when I heard the shock and you saw me. But personally, I liked the rest better.” He did not need to say what she was feeling for that. The reminder made her blush, and she was not sure how it made her feel to know he understood her emotions through her music. 

“Seems like it came at a high price.” She met his gaze then. There was undoubtedly mischief in them there. 

“Oh?” He did not attempt to look innocent. “Is he talking then?” 

“Yes, and he,” 

“Good, that spell won’t last forever.” The playfulness faded and there was a hard edge to his words. “Good you see the real him before it does.” 

“What exactly did you do to the violin?” 

His grin widened. And for the first time, Vanya saw what made others flinch. The malicious glee, the chaotic control that said he would watch the world burn and laugh while it did. If she did not know those she cared about were the ones he would save from that fire, she would have fled. “He does not believe in the Fae? Well, now he can be like them. Unable to lie about anything whenever you play that violin.” He gestured to it, held tight in her hands. Though at his words Vanya was tempted to launch it off the balcony. 

She shook her head, her worst fears becoming true when she did not want them to. “You’re lying. You’re…your magic made him say those – those lies just to make me feel bad.” Something flashed in his expression, too quick for her to recognize. 

“Fae do not lie Vanya. You know that. Why would I want to hurt you?” The way he said it made it seem so ridiculous, yet she scrambled for an answer. 

“So – So I would leave him? To get him out of the picture or out of my life?” 

“Please. I could have just killed him if I were that desperate.” Five did not acknowledge the horror on her face. “You wanted to make your own choices? Fine. But be sure to be well informed before making them.” He spun away from her and stomped towards the doors. Leaving Vanya to choke on the situation. 

Five was back. Harold, her fiancée, was a liar. And everything Vanya thought simple and ordinary about her life was being torn apart. By her best friend. The one who she had comforted during nightmares and cleaned his wounds when he fell from trees. 

“I love him.” It came out as a whisper. She was surprised that Five even heard her from the door back to the entrance. But he froze at her words. So still he may as well have become a statue. 

But he whirled around so quickly that the idea seemed ludicrious. “Oh, you love him do you?” He kept stomping till he was directly in front of her, making her stumble a step back into the railing. “What’s so special about him? Hm? What do you even know about him?” 

Lots of things. Vanya protested. But when she opened her mouth to say them, she realized there was little she could say. Many notes from that list no longer existed because of the lies he had revealed. And that list had not been long to begin with. 

“Face the truth Vanya. He doesn’t love you. He’s just using you.” Five shook his head, the energy from before faded when she could not respond. 

But his words had her whipping her head up, eyes blazing. “What did I ever do to you?” Five’s eyes narrowed, but Vanya did not stop. “You – after years you just come back and decide you know what’s best for me? I was the one who had to spend years waiting for you,” 

“Waiting for me?” Five was shouting. Vanya did not check, but she would not be surprised if the had the attention of a few partygoers. “You did not wait for me. You ignored everything fae related, you pretended I didn’t exist. Then you go off with the first guy who gives you any attention,” 

“What’s wrong with that?” she snapped. “What’s wrong with wanting to be special in someone else’s eyes? Wanting to be – to be someones first choice for the first time in my life!” 

“You are my first choice!” 

The world stopped. 

The world stopped, all around them. Leaving them nothing but the time left after his declaration. 

Five was panting. Vanya was staring. His eyes, hooded and green, looked at her like a man dying of thirst and she was his ocean. An ocean that was gated with him on the outside. “Why couldn’t you wait for me?” His voice was barely above a whisper. “You were…you have always been my first choice.” 

She did not interrupt. She watched, with both awe and horror, as Five began to pace. He never was good at keeping still. “Going on and on about wanting to be seen and to be special to someone…I’m right here! I’m right here in front of you. I’ve been working to come back to you for years. You’ve always been special to me!” 

The Fae never lie. The reminder hit her like a shot of lightening on a sunny day. 

“I know you started playing music because it made you feel special, but now you continue because it’s the only time you feel like you are at home. You know that I get hungry in the night and would leave me sandwiches even though we weren’t allowed midnight snacks. Of course, you are special, Vanya. But don’t ever doubt you are special to me. You should have never doubted I would come back to you.” 

A beat. Another beat. Her heartbeat sounded like music in her ears, a steady ticking to keep the story going on. If she were to follow the song, she would have said something nice. Something to match his words, fit what he felt. 

But so many years of burying…it was to late to dig them out again. She couldn’t. Not after so many years of pain. 

“I never knew you were coming back. I…I didn’t even know if you were alive. I had to move on.” 

His expression deflated. “But – “ 

“But what Five? You left. You are fae and I’m just an ordinary human that had to be left behind. And now I have a life in the human lands and…and it’s my life.” 

Even if it was away from him. From him, her closest friend, the only person she knew she could be alone with for years and still wish for more. The person she had once never doubted would be by her side. 

And maybe it wasn’t his fault. Maybe he just made one mistake that backfired more than anyone could expect. And she could forgive that. But she could not forget that time had passed. That time had kept moving. 

And she had to move along with it. 

“But is it a life you’re happy with?” Five moved closer. A silent plea to implore her to hear him, as he would hear her. “Always away from your real friends? Performing for people who hardly listen then sneaking out like an unwanted party guest? With a man who does not deserve you?”

“It’s the best I can get.” 

Five practically growled. “No, it’s not. You deserve so much better than – than him!”

He panted, for a moment. In silence, she waited for him to calm down, to continue again. “I…I wouldn’t do that. You could continue living with them, if you wanted. Or you could come with me to my lands, and we could return every week. You could perform for humans and fae alike, fae who would truly adore and appreciate the music you create. And I…I would be there. I know years have changed us but if you wanted…if you chose to…We could both be there.” 

Vanya’s breath hitched. A young, naïve and joyful heart inside of her was racing. A part of her had always known…always considered that perhaps the feelings she’d had were not wholy unrequited.   
But hearing them then, she could only hang her head. 

Five continued. “If you don’t want me, if you don’t want to even be my friend, fine. I’ll accept your choice. But…don’t throw your life away. Not for him.”

…

She did not see Five after that. It felt like when she was a child, losing him again.

But though she did not see him, she knew he was not gone. Just waiting. It was her turn to find him. 

If that was what she decided. 

She played her violin. The white one, the only reminder of Five’s return. Harold hated it, even when his new comments were so repetitive Vanya did not think she could be hurt anymore. 

She had practiced it with the others around. But it did not have the same affect. Her friends mostly spoke the same and hardly seemed to notice. The most that she could get from them was Diego admitting he had taken Reginalds monocle and thrown it into the lake. 

And then she realized the other truth. That it did not affect them because they had nothing to hide. Because they already were showing their true selves. 

Tricky, clever Five. He would have known Vanya would be suspicious of anything Five did. So, he let Harold tell her the truth himself. 

Harold did not like her music. He wanted to steal it and make it his own. The same way the Fae tried to mimic humans, instead making it something cruel and soulless. But at least the Fae had learned. They accepted what they could not do and appreciated it in others instead. Harold had not come to that reflection. And Vanya was to pay.

The violin pulled the truth from Harold. But Vanya wondered if it pulled it out of her as well. 

Before she had told Five she was making her own choices. But she had never chosen Harold. He told her they were getting married. He decided she would no longer perform when they were married. He insisted Vanya spend less time with her friends. He pulled her from her performances, her friends, her music. He tried to take everything that she had chosen and worked for her entire life. He wanted to take that and leave her with nothing but him. 

But Five had insisted she make a choice. So, she did. 

Harold tried to stop her when she gave back the ring. He said she would never find anyone like him. That he was the only one who truly cared, who knew her. That she would be nothing without him.   
She had not opened the door when he came to the house screaming. And she did not stop Diego from chasing him out of town. 

The oddest part? Vanya did not cry. At his comments, she had cried. They hurt and ached, so much that she wondered if they would ever heal. But as the days passed, his face became blurry. They hurt just as much as any stranger would have said. Still painful, but not so personal. Harold became just a bad memory. 

It was odd. Just how easy it was to let go of something she thought would be a permanent fixture. 

“I was so sure about him.” After dinner one night, one of the rare nights they all managed to eat together, Vanya was sitting on the couch with Allison and Ben while Luthor and Diego were practicing their swordfighting. Klaus was leaning against Vanya’s legs, only half paying attention. “I mean…Harold seemed nice at first. I thought everything was going to be okay.” 

“It’s okay to make mistakes,” Allison encouraged. “He was very good at appearing like a good person.” 

“And you were lonely.” Ben’s smile was kind, even though Vanya flushed. “It’s okay Vanya. Everyone gets lonely sometimes. We…we should have been there more often.” There was a nod from Allison and Vanya thought she felt Klaus hitting her legs in a nod as well. Her smile was small, but unmistakable. 

“So…You, ah, gonna thank someone else for helping to show you the error of your ways?” Allison’s smile was so wide, Vanya almost believed she were fae as well. “A certain…someone who just happened to come back into your life at the right time…” 

“Y-yeah. Five.” Vanya hesitated. “I…don’t know what to say to him, to be honest.” The two others looked at each other. Klaus let out a small whistle as Diego lost his sword and Luthor stood triumphant. 

“Maybe you should take your violin.” Ben kicked gently at the case, even when Vanya jumped to make sure it was not damaged. “It wouldn’t hurt for one more song, just before the magic wears off.” 

…

She was only playing for a few moments before she found him. Underneath a full moon, in the middle of the woods. She had gotten a few odd looks when she had gone into the forest that night with a violin case and a white suit. At least her friends had waved goodbye. Promising that it would be alright. 

They were more confident than she felt. 

When he first appeared in the woods, he did not speak right away. He let her play her song to the end. It felt nostalgic. Just like when they were children and she would practice a song while he wrote formula’s on the wall. For a moment she could pretend that nothing had changed.

But things had. And…perhaps it was not a bad thing. 

“Beautiful,” Five stated when she had finished. “I certainly hope you were not attempting to make me admit any unspoken truths. I think I’ve already told you more than I ever wanted to.” 

“N-no. I know that the Fae don’t lie.” She met his gaze. “But I sometimes do.” 

He blinked. 

Five, clearly, had never held a violin before. It took longer than she expected. Some laughs from her and growls from him before he was holding it properly. When he played, it squeeked. She had to take some more time to teach him how to not break the strings. 

It was fortunate that he assured her good playing was not necessary for the spell to work. And so, for the last bit of magic that was left in the instrument, Five forced a few uneven notes to play. And Vanya spoke. 

“Five, I’ve missed you for years. When you left, I was never sure if you would come back or if you would even want to. And I know, I know you didn’t have a choice. But it still hurt. And I think that the truth is that we missed…a lot of things could have been different. And I don’t think we can get that time back, or that things will go back to how they used to be.” 

Five’s eyes lowered. She could not read his expression, but she thought she heard the playing get softer. At least he did not stop. He waited. And, as always when it came to her, he listened. 

“And that really sucks. But maybe you’re right. Maybe if we choose to work things out together, we can work it out. But Five – that scares me too. You’re fae and I’m human and you’re special and I’m ordinary…We haven’t even seen each other in years. And – and now I just realized that the relationship I thought was me getting it right was a big mistake. What if everything I mess everything up again? What if this,” She guestured between the two of them, “Is going to become another mistake?” 

“And I…I wish I could figure out my complicated emotions better but…all I can say is, I don’t know what to do.” He waited. When she did not continue, the playing stopped.   
He lowered the violin. She watched as he carefully placed it back in the box before standing to full height. So much taller than her. So much time that had passed between them. Maybe it was too late. 

“Then come with me.” 

She blinked. “What?” 

“Come with me. I’ll show you the Fae lands. I’ll show you what I am, what the world is. We can even bring them,” he waved back to the path she had taken, “Bring them with us to see it all. Fae blessed can visit when they like. Or we’ll even come back here, whenever you like. Being a fae lord gives me certain travelling liberties.” He had his hands in his pockets, that same smug smirk. Vanya wanted to throw her hands up in exasperation, but a part of her was smiling. Had she expected anything else from him? 

“I cannot go with you. I am human, I’m ordinary.” 

“In what way?” At her bewildered stare he rolled his eyes. “Ordinary is subjective. A musician is ordinary to a group of soldiers but a gift amongst an orchestra.” She laughed, and he seemed to take it as encouragement. He took a step closer. “You’re not ordinary Vanya. And I think you know that.” He took her hand. An old, familiar bracelet with a shining green stone rested on her wrist as if it had never left. Five’s eyes gleamed at the sight of it. “I’ve got enough belief for the both of us until you figure it out.” 

She laughed lightly, but it was brief. She twisted her hand in his, unsure if she should pull away but tempted not to. “Five, I-I haven’t seen you in years.” 

“You don’t have to say you’ll stay with me.” He shrugged. “You can say yes to that later.” 

Vanya frowned at him. “You’re so cocky you know.” 

“I’m being generous.” He raised his eyebrows. A pirates smirk traced his lips. “You can decide the place. You can take a year or a hundred years if you want. But we both know you’ll be mine eventually.” 

She pulled her hand out of his and crossed her arms. “Let me choose that for myself.” 

“Sure.” He tipped his head with a grin. “But you will choose me.” 

“If you weren’t fae I’d call you a liar.” He chuckled. Vanya felt her gaze drift away, back to the path she had taken. “I’m human. I…I belong here.” The words burned on her tongue. They were lies, but she had never understood why. 

“You belong with your music. With people who lo-…who appreciate you.” He cleared his throat and straightened his collar. “The fae lands can give you that.” 

“They are for magical creatures. The Fae and the fae blessed.” 

“And you.” He raised a hand. An offer. A promise. “Why don’t you prove it?” 

…

She went into the fae lands with him. And every night, during the full moon, the villagers could swear they heard a violin playing in the wind.


End file.
